


Silk Ribbons

by Juniper Moonlight (junipermoonlight)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boy/girl - Freeform, Car Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Favor, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guy/girl - Freeform, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, No Fandom - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original work - Freeform, Party, Passionate, Ribbons, Self-Insert, Self-insert boy, Self-insert girl, Self-insert guy, Sensuality, Silk - Freeform, Silk Ribbon, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sweet, Virginity, boy/boy, cum, cum in mouth, guy/guy, non-binary, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipermoonlight/pseuds/Juniper%20Moonlight
Summary: An innocent ride back from a party turns into something more.
Kudos: 4





	Silk Ribbons

“Let me do something for you,” I whisper in his ear.

I can feel him shiver next to me. It’s been a long night, but there’s something rejuvenating, even exciting, about this ride home.

“What do you mean?” He questions me, in a hushed, almost hoarse tone.

We’re pulled over at a rest stop halfway down the highway. I look him in the eyes and smile. In front of me is the sweetest boy at the party, just a friend, and yet, something—some mix of admiration, pity, and my own excitement—is stirred up inside of me. He looks back at me. He’s never done anything like this before.

“I wanna give you something. I wanna make you feel good,” I say, affirming my words

with a kiss on the cheek. “Do you want that too?”

He looks surprised. But he smiles. I run my hand down his thigh, feeling the warmth under his tight blue jeans.

“Yes.”

The word slips into my open ears like a silk ribbon. I’m beckoned as each sound falls softly into the open, from the light croak of the Y, to the last, hushed whistle of the S. I move my hand in between his legs, and start with a gentle squeeze. He closes his eyes, giving a little groan, almost squirming in his seat. I look up at him again.

“Is this okay?” I ask.

“Yes. Yeah. Definitely,” he breathes.

I feel the fabric around his dick tighten. I give another squeeze, then reach for the button—once it’s undone, the zipper slides open by itself. I shimmy his jeans halfway down his thighs, then I pull back the white boxers underneath. His erection springs free. I fit one hand around it, then the other—it barely manages to fit in both. I pump a few times. After the fourth or fifth stroke, he moans, and I feel him grind up against my hands.

I look back up at him, smiling. Then, I slide down in my seat. I fit my mouth around the tip of his boner. I slide my tongue around the head, tasting his excitement—it’s salty, warm, and makes my lips tingle. His eyes are closed, mouth open. I suckle on the soft tip of his dick, rolling it between my lips. He takes a sharp breath that comes out as a groan. Another bead of precum touches my tongue.

“Fuck,” he breathes. I giggle.

I feel his weight relax under me. He exhales softly. Then, I slide his entire dick in my mouth. I feel the warmth of the head hit the back of my throat. He jerks up, thrusting into my lips. I pick up the pace, bobbing my head up and down. Closing my eyes, I grow accustomed to the rhythm of our motion. I suck harder, hollowing my cheeks, so that the flesh inside touches the sides of his shaft.

When I open my eyes again, he’s looking down at me, dark curls decorating his face. We make contact, and I smile, keeping my rhythm constant. He moans again, louder this time—almost desperate. I slide my hand up his leg, and fit my hand around his balls, clutching them, squeezing from time to time. I let his dick slide out of my mouth, strands of spit and precum stretching out between us. I take one ball in my mouth, then both, letting them roll into my cheeks. The soft skin that holds them together slides over my tongue.

“Shit,” he whispers—he begs. “Keep going.”

I drop his balls back into my hand. They feel warm, moist, soft. I lick his hard cock from base to tip, then, I slide my mouth back on. Now I really speed up, letting the friction of my motion fill him with pleasure. I move my hands to his hips, caressing the skin around them. He moans, letting the sound of his pleasure taper into a soft groan. I feel something lurch inside him.

“I’m so close. I’m about to—”

I nod my head, ready to take it all in. He twitches. I feel him shake underneath me. Then, hot, silky ribbons of cum fill my mouth. It tastes salty, bittersweet. More cum trickles into my throat. I give one final stroke, then I let his dick slide out, pursing my lips. I grin up at him, revealing the salty seed between my teeth. Gazing at him from under my brow, I swallow, letting all of his cum flow deep inside me. I give the soft tip of his dick one final kiss.

“How was that?” I ask, innocently. He only breathes in response, pulling me up beside him. He slides his boxers back on.

All of a sudden, he kisses me, passionately, lovingly—like he hasn’t seen me in years. As he rests his hand behind my head, his tongue slips in between my lips. Eventually, he lets me go.

“Hey,” I whisper.

“Hey,” he replies. “Huh.”

I inch down next to him, creating just enough space for me to rest my head on his chest. I look out the window to the stars above, then, close my eyes. He kisses the top of my head. “Shit," I wonder. "Is this going to mean something?”


End file.
